pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Marty081666
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Dawn Rai page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "My Home" page. *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. *You may want to adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Daisy56 (Talk) 20:29, October 16, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. I'm guessing your a Baljeet fan too, but if you're not, don't take it wrong. I am usually a Baljeet/Juliette fan, but hey, everybody likes different pairings. By the way, welcome to Wikia! ~Really Big Hat~ OMG, did you draw that picture of dawn? It's Phintastic and Ferbulous!' ~Really Big Hat~' Hey, I was on the disney create thing (I like going there and looking at PF art) and I saw a picture of Dawn made by Lilyfletcher. If so, can you draw a picture of Juliette there please? ^.^ I'm Baljeetlover11 there ^.^ {"ENOUGH! Zim feels affection towards no one! Zim does not have a girlfriend! No, she is just merely a… a… friend-girl!" Everyone stopped, except for the soft weeping I heard from Liz.} 12:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Marty081666, This is Isabella Cream......puff, and I couldn't help but noticed that one of my pictures was posted on your page. I don't know how it got there, exactly, I'm not sure if myabe you or someone else did, because I have no recalection of doing so. I'm sorry if I did it on accident, and will try my best to fix it. Isabella Cream......puff (talk) 12:02, August 23, 2012 (UTC)